Sacrificial Love
by drunkdragon
Summary: Ivan has just learned a new psyenergy skill, but it has its price. When the party is in danger, will he risk it all? Pairings Isaacmia, GaretJenna, IvanSheba. Kraden doesn't exist. {COMPLETE}
1. Tales of Unrest

Hi! This is drunkdragon12888. This is my first fanfic, so please R&R and give constructive criticism. I do not own Golden Sun, or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. They are the property of Camelot and Nintendo. Enjoy!!!

Oh yeah, just to tell you guys, the group is around 20 or 21 except for Ivan and Sheba who are about three years younger. Picard is just old.

Chapter 1: Tales of Unrest

Somewhere far off in the distance, there was a ship. This ship was no ordinary one. It lacked a mast for a sail. And it didn't have a wheel to steer where it was going. But it turned and twisted as if it knew what to do. And as far as anyone could tell, the ship looked very much like one out of a story where futuristic cities floated in the sky. It had its own pair of wings, and had a dragon statue at the front end of the ship.

Picard was in control, simply enjoying the nice view. No monsters were in sight, and the ocean was calm, almost sleeping. It was nighttime, and all of his shipmates were (supposedly) asleep.

There was however another reason as to why he was up here though. He hasn't been able to sleep well for the past few days. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'_What's going on with me? Why can't I sleep? Everyone else seems to be able to sleep soundly and they've been under the same condi-,_' Picard's train of thought was suddenly cut off when he heard footsteps on the deck. Slowly, Picard left the steering instrument to take a look at what was happening. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, he crept towards the crow's nest to get a better look.

It was Felix. Apparently, Felix was having a bad night, what caused it Picard did not know.

"Felix! How come you're up so late?"

"...I can't sleep Picard. It's way too loud down there."

"How can it be loud?"

"I'm not too sure..."

"Come on Felix, something has got to be wrong down there. From our traveling experience, you can fall asleep under any circumstances. Remember when we were fighting a couple of enemies? You fell asleep right in the middle of it. We all thought you died! What's going on?"

A small smile was creeping up on Felix, and he said, "I was never good at lying anyway. You know our little lovebirds?

"You mean Isaac and Mia?"

"Not just them," Felix grumbled.

"And Garet and Jenna?"

"One more pair."

With a surprise on Picard's face, "You mean that Ivan and Sheba are involved in this too?"

"Yep, and all of them are getting a little too physical down there."

"They're fighting?"

"Nope, not that kind of physical contact." Felix just couldn't help but smile at the surprised look on Picard's face as the truth dawned upon him.

"You mean that they're, well... you know... doing it? But they're not having an o-... well... you know what I mean right? How did you know that they're doing this?" Picard was shocked at the rest of the crew.

"Nope," Felix replied, "they're not doing what you think they're doing, thank Sol, but yes, they are having sex. I discovered that Isaac and Mia were having too much fun with themselves, since my room is right next to Isaac's. I got up, and decided to take a walk. I slowly found myself outside of Jenna's room, and I heard some dirty talk and concluded that they, too, were enjoying themselves too much. I was a bit disgusted, and I left that side of the ship. Now, since Sheba's room is right next to the door leading to the deck, its not hard to hear what was going on in there. I know that Isaac already proposed to Mia and the same with Garet and Jenna, but they're not married yet. As for Ivan and Sheba though, I think that hearing those two other couples warped their own judgment a little. Sheba will be eighteen in three days, but Ivan's already an adult. Technically, it's against the law for them to do such a thing." Felix let all that seep into Picard's mind.

"I hope those guys are at least using a condom. I just can't bear the thought of having kids at a time like this" Unlike Picard, the words came easily from Felix's mouth.

Picard could not believe this, and he silently crept down to the living quarters. And sure enough, just as Felix said, Picard concluded that they were having sex. Picard trudged out of the doorway, with a look resignation on his face. Now it'll be even harder for him to get some sleep.

All Picard could say was, "Hot damn!!!"

There was a time of silence, broken only by the waves crashing against the ship.

"Man, Picard, you must have a dirty mind to think that they're having an orgy."

"Shut up Felix." Picard blushed just at the thought of the word. To him, it was taboo for it to be heard or spoken.

"So the reason to why you can't sleep, is because you don't have someone to love like the others do, am I right?" Picard teased.

"That is part of it," Felix answered, "But like you, something is bothering me."

"Maybe we're just paranoid, Felix."


	2. Tricks and Thievery

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter Two: Tricks and Thievery

"So that's the plan, eh?" Felix said. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

Picard quickly responded, "Yep. We can't have our friends sleeping around with each other when the world is slowly crumbling into oblivion."

**The next morning**

Ivan and Sheba lay in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Both were naked, and had only the blankets on the bed to cover their bodies. Neither of them could sleep that night, and they both knew why.

"I love you," was all they could say to each other. Moments passed, with them just staring into each other's eyes.

"You know Sheba, you're sort of like a pervert, stealing that from Isaac." Ivan said.

"I am not a pervert! That thing simply caught my attention." Sheba said. They shared a passionate kiss, and they would have held onto it a little longer had they not heard Picard.

"Code Blue! I repeat, code blue! All hands on deck, there is no time to get changed! It's one fat thing of a monster and could destroy ship damn fast!"

Quickly, both Sheba and Ivan tossed on their undergarments, Ivan wearing boxers and an undershirt while Sheba wore an almost see-through nightgown. They ran up the stairs and were quickly joined up by Isaac, Mia, Jenna, and Garet, all very much dressed like Ivan and Sheba. But they were surprised that not a single being was on the deck. Felix, with a look of disgust came out, still in his pajamas, ambled up, and locked the door behind him, making sure no one could get back down.

Isaac, being the first to notice what Felix had done, asked, "Why did you lock the door?"

Felix, with the same disgusted look, responded, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well that's too bad, because we want answers now!" Jenna flared up and would have hit her brother had Mia not stepped in to block for him.

"Now really, must we resort to violence?" Mia asked.

Garet, quick to protect Felix, who was going to be his brother-in-law, also said, "Do you really want to hurt your brother?"

Ivan and Sheba, both unsure of what was going on, simply remained quiet and chose not to join the fight.

"If you're looking for answers, you won't be able to get them from your brother, Jenna," Picard answered. "Besides, you already know what the answers are. The reason why I called you guys up here is discuss something you all did last night."

At this, all six of the adepts blushed very deeply.

"That's right. You all had sex last night," Picard still couldn't bring himself to say the word straight. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, especially doing it at a time like this. The Mars Lighthouse still needs to be lit, and the world is slowly crumbling into oblivion."

It was Felix's time to talk, "We knew you were all having sex last night because I couldn't sleep, and when I walked by your rooms, I could hear noises associated with a couple having sex." Picard twitched. "And to confirm my theory, I placed mirrors around the hallway so I could see all of the doors through mirrors. And each couple left from one room." There was no denying it now. All six of the adepts could only stare down at their feet and bask in their shame. "I hope that you older couples used condoms. And what made you guys want to have sex last night?" Felix continued. Picard twitched again

The two older couples told Felix, much to his relief, that they did indeed use condoms. And the reason as to why they having sex, was yesterday. At their last stop, Garet had smuggled onboard some beer. The older couples got a bit drunk, and Felix and Picard knew the rest of the story.

"From now on until our quest ends, you are not allowed to have sex with the opposite gender." Picard seemed to have a twitching fit with one of his eyes. "Anyone caught violating this rule will be tied up to the mast for a day without food or water. This also goes for anyone caught feeding them. Kissing and hugging is fine. Alright, you guys are dismissed," Felix said in a very commanding tone.

"I-Isn't that a bit harsh, F-Felix?" Mia stammered.

"Don't make it two days."

All six of them decided that it was not worth it to argue against Felix and headed to the door. Felix unlocked them, and Isaac, Mia, Garet, and Jenna walked through. Right when Ivan and Sheba were about to go through, Felix quickly slammed the door shut and locked it again."

"As for you two, we still need to talk," Picard said. "Ivan, what were you doing in Sheba's room? What were you thinking? Sheba's not even eighteen! You're not legally allowed to have sex with her."

Ivan, knowing that he was cornered, began to talk.

**-------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------**

Ivan had just woken up from this dream. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream, and that was when Sheba telepathically asked him to come to her room. Slowly, he walked to her room, and Sheba was looking at a strange object. She was also very underdressed, which lead Ivan to get a little bit excited.

"Hi Ivan. Thanks for taking the call." Sheba held up the object to Ivan. He took it and with closer examination, found out that it was a condom. "Do you know what it is?" Sheba asked.

Ivan was as red as an apple at that time and said, "It's a condom. Why do you want to know? And how did you get this? I know monsters don't drop these."

Sheba blushed a bit and confessed, "I took it from Isaac's room when the older couples were getting a bit drunk. I overheard what Isaac said about them. Either way, that leads me to the reason why I asked you to come. How do you guys use one of these?"

Ivan, almost overcome with lust, replied, "I'd rather not show you how it's used."

But Sheba was dying with interest to find out, and she said, "Well, if your not going to show me, then give it back!" She attempted to take it from him.

Ivan, sensing that she was going to use force, backed away from her, only to trip over his own feet. Sheba fell down on top of him, which pushed Ivan's lust over the edge.

Sheba saw the lust in Ivan's eyes, and she could feel lust growing inside of her, and she began to smile in a very seductive way. She had lost control of all of her emotions.

"So you really want to see how this is used, eh? Might as well show you now then." And he showed her.

**-------------------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------  
**

"So that's your reason?" Felix said in a disgusted tone. "You do know that Sheba isn't eighteen yet, right?"

Ivan could only nod, and Sheba simply kept looking at her feet. Though she had no intention of doing so, she had just put Ivan through a lot of trouble.

"Well, at least you used some sort of protection," Picard said, "but don't do this again until were done with our quest, got that?" Picard kept twitching for the rest of the day.


	3. Two Days and a Dream

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter Three: Two days and a Dream

Ivan was under the deck, sorting the band's funds. In the treasury, after every few weeks or so, the group would take the money they earned from killing monsters down here to get it sorted.

They had a system so that 60% of the funds earned were placed in a vault. It was used to pay for the group's expenses. It included supplies, inn fares, tolls, etc. The remaining 40% was split so that each person had an equal share for his or her own purposes. They would use it for weapons, armor, gifts for each other, and other things. If there was an odd amount of gold left, it went straight into the group funds.

The reason as to why the left Ivan to do such a boring task is because he was the smartest. _'So that leaves each of us with 2000 coins. About enough to buy Sheba a nice present for her birthday'_ Ivan thought to himself. _'I wonder what I should buy...'_

The door opened, and in ambled Felix. He had a look of concern on his face.

"What do you want? Didn't yell at me enough?"

"That's not the point as to why I'm visiting you. Earlier today when I was yelling at you, you said that you had a dream. What did you dream about?"

"It's none of your business."

"Come on, it has to be serious. Of all the times that you've had a dream, this is the first time you woke up from one and thought about it. What is going on?"

"It's none of your business!" Ivan snapped at him. Felix walked away and said:

"Well, it's ok then. If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me."

Ivan liked Felix because of his attitude. It was always one of caring and concern. But something was plaguing Ivan, and he simply couldn't stop thinking about it.

-----------------------------------------------Ivan's Dream-------------------------------------------

The place was completely dark. You could see nothing. And there was Ivan, in the middle of such a predicament. Suddenly, a head popped out of nowhere. It was Master Hama, Ivan's sister.

"Hello Ivan. It's been a while since I've seen you... You've grown more handsome."

"Hey sis. What brings you here to my dream?"

"The Wise One has told me to-"

Ivan cut her off there, "Whoa, whoa, whoa... the Wise One? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"I can explain that later. Either way, He has told me to teach you a new psyenergy skill. It is called 'Storm Grab.' It requires a bit of multi-tasking. So I'll show you how to do it."

Hama's body began to materialize. "First, gather as much electrical energy into your hands as you can." At the very word, lightning began to surge to her hands, and began to form a little ball. "Next, you must call up a 'Storm Ray.' I'm pretty sure you already know this skill." And like it was playing Simon Says, clouds began to form, but nothing came out of it yet. "Lastly, you must grab a monster's head," one materialized, "and you must push out all of the electricity from your hands into the enemy. Though this already hurts, the lightning comes down from the storm clouds, and strikes your opponent. Basically, you and the monster act as a magnet to the lightning."

"Hold it," Ivan said, "both the monster **and** me? What do you mean?"

"Well, when you push all the electricity into your opponent, it draws all of the lightning from the clouds to it. But in order for you to push the energy into it, you must be touching your enemy. Thus, both of you are a magnet." Now Hama's face turned grim. "But this skill comes at a heavy price. It drains you of all of your psyenergy, so use this only as a last resort. Another thing is that if you over-exert yourself, you may die, since the lightning will also hurt you. It's like a kamikaze attack, except you have a small chance of surviving." Hama began to fade away, "Tell Sheba I said 'happy birthday.'"

**----------------------------------------------Dream Ends----------------------------------------------**

Ivan left the vault, and decided to take a walk on the deck. When he got there, he ambled around, thinking of what to buy Sheba. 'Maybe I should get her a nice book. But I'm not sure if Prox sells that kind of stuff. How about s-'

Picard interrupted Ivan's train of thought.

"Land ho!!!"


	4. Change of Plans

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter 4: Change of Plans

All but one was in Isaac's room in Prox. From the looks of it, they were discussing some important matters. And Ivan was not looking happy.

"What? We're celebrating her birthday tomorrow? I was planning to buy a gift that day!"

"Well," Isaac said slyly, "it's not our fault that you take forever to pick out a present."

"But it has to have meaning behind it! It can't just be something I got out of nowhere! Now I might be late for her birthday!"

"So how come we're celebrating it tomorrow?" Garet asked.

"Well, we got to Prox pretty late at night, and we need to stock up on supplies, but all the shops are closed. So we have to do it tomorrow. And time is against us, so we need to get to the Lighthouse as soon as we can. But since we are in town, we might as well celebrate it tomorrow." Picard answered for Isaac.

"Why can't we wait a day?" Ivan was clearly pissed off, but he managed to suppress it."

"If we wait another day, there may not be a lighthouse to light. Besides, we can throw a surprise party." Jenna said.

The next day

Ivan was quick to do his job of getting supplies. He desperately wanted to buy Sheba her present. After dropping off the supplies at the ship, Ivan ran back into the market, in search of a jewelry shop.

After finding one, he stepped inside, and took a good look around. With one light inside of the shop, all of the gems seemed to shine with a strange, enrapturing spell. Ivan simply could not find the right one. Dejected, he was about to leave, when a strange glint caught is eye.

He quickly turned around to see the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. It had a solid gold chain, with a medium sized diamond at the end. Not too expensive, and not too cheap. It was just what Ivan was looking for. Using his own funds, he bought the piece of jewelry for 1,500 coins. After buying it, Ivan took another look around. He was also searching for something else. But unable to find it, he gave up, and left. _'Man, am I late! Sheba's party started half an hour ago!'_ Ivan quickly rushed back to the inn. _'What if I miss the party? What'll she say to me? Would she hate me if I missed it?'_

However, Ivan was being watched. Two people kept an eye on him, and the decided when it was best to intervene. One had pink skin, the other had blue skin, and each had strange streaks on their face, much like war paint. One of them said to the other:

"So that's Ivan, eh? He looks like a runt to me."

"From the looks of it, he bought a necklace from the shop. He must have a girlfriend. It's probably the other Jupiter Adept."

"Do you think we can use him?"

"Yeah, they would bargain the Mar's Star for him. Especially his girlfriend."

As Ivan got closer to the inn, the two mysterious people followed him. Right when he got to the door, Ivan knocked, signaling his friends that he was back.

"Damn well took him long enough!" Picard laughed, obviously enjoying the party. Sheba was also having fun too. Now that she was finally old enough to drink (sort of), she cautiously took a sip of some beer. She didn't want to get drunk on her birthday. Plus, she had a surprise for Ivan, and it was one that Ivan would not want to miss.

Ivan could hear the merrymaking inside, and could not wait to join them so he knocked on the door loudly. When Isaac opened door, he only found a note. He read it, and then ran in with a look of horror on his face. He tried to get his friends' attention.

"Hey guys... Hey!!!" It was futile. Isaac had to resort to other means. He turned off the stereo.

"What was that for Isaac?" Garet had a little trouble getting the words out of his mouth. He was a bit drunk.

"I just found this letter outside. And you guys are not going to like it. Especially you, Sheba."


	5. The Trade

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter 5: The Trade

"Hi Ivan, it's me, Hama." Ivan happened to be dreaming. "I forgot to tell you something about the psyenergy I taught you. This calls upon extreme psyenergy power to execute. Now, since it's so powerful, it may corrupt you and turn you into a power-hungry man. It will change you into the exact opposite of how you are now. In order to help avoid this, only use this technique if you need to protect someone you care for, and keep thinking about that person. That's all for now. Bye!"

Ivan woke up, but he pretended to be sleeping. It was a poor decision.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ivan was greeted with a kick in the chest. He was knocked over onto his stomach, and Ivan coughed up some blood. It was there when he realized that his head hurt, his staff was gone, and that one of his legs was chained up to statue. Still groggy and in pain, he carefully stood up, and got a good look at this place.

"Hey... Where am I?"

"We are in the Mar's Lighthouse, Ivan."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"We have our ways," the other one said. Ivan looked toward his captors. It was dark, and he couldn't see their faces. One of them was holding what looked like a spyglass. The person said:

"Well, it looks like your friends are coming. It's time for you to go back to sleep." Ivan felt a swift punch to the back of his head, and remembered no more.

Yesterday

"They what?" Garet yelled out in a slightly drunken stupor.

"Give me that!" Sheba said. Isaac handed her the letter. It read:

_To those who care for this person:_

_We have Ivan. If you want to have him back alive, bring the Mars Star to the Mars Lighthouse tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid._

The persons did not sign their name.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do???" Sheba started panicking. "We've got to give them the star!"

"Sheba, please calm down," Jenna said. It had no effect.

"It looks like we have to give them the star," Felix concluded. Garet swore.

"Those damn bastards! Them and their cheap, underhanded tactics."

Picard was in deep though about their predicament. _'We can give them the mars star, but what if they just go ahead and kill Ivan? It looks like we'll just have to take their word for it.'_

All the while, Sheba couldn't control herself and couldn't think straight. Had Mia not restrained her, Sheba would have taken her staff and gone through the door in search of Ivan. In the end, Sheba broke free from Mia, and Jenna had to take extra measures to keep Sheba from doing anything stupid.

"Calm down, Sheba!" Sheba fell to the ground. Jenna had punched her a little too hard, and Sheba lay there, unconscious.

"Did you have to do that?" Mia asked.

"Guess I went a bit overboard. So what will we do?"

"We'll have to give them the Mars star. Since they want it that means that they want to light the Mars Lighthouse. Thus, we are trying to achieve the same goal" Isaac said.

"Makes sense," Garet responded. "I think we should wake up Sheba and let her open her presents now."

Picard cast douse on Sheba, and she woke up. Picard said, "We know that the mood for the party is ruined, but at least open your presents."

Then Mia told Sheba, "Don't open my present here. It'll be a bit embarrassing for the both of us."

It turns out that day Sheba received a beautiful hairpin, a djinn, a new staff, some fancy bracelets, and a new dress. After that, the party ended, and everyone went to their separate rooms. In her room, Sheba quickly opened Mia's present, and it immediately made her think of Ivan. She opened the book, and began to read.

Today

The party approached the Lighthouse. At the entrance, they saw three people. Two of them were standing, and one of them was on the ground, not moving. The sight made the band of travelers move ever faster, especially the one with blond hair. When they finally reached the lighthouse, a familiar voice called out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Isaac and friends."

"We were a bit worried that you would let poor little Ivan die."

"That was an underhanded move, even for you Agatio." Isaac spat.

"You know what we want. Just give it to us." Isaac trudged up the stairs, and handed them the mythril bag, containing the Mars star.

"Agatio, Karst, you guys are going to pay big time for this." Garet growled.

Agatio and Karst took their leave, and they unlocked Ivan from his chain.

As soon as they had disappeared into the building, all ran to Ivan. He was alive, but hurt pretty badly. Isaac cast Potent Cure on him, and his wounds healed. He opened his eyes. The first words out of his mouth were, "Hi guys. What the hell am I doing here?" He looked around and saw Sheba and said, "I forgot whether I got you a present or not, so you're going to have to be a bit patient for me to remember." All she could do was smile.


	6. Corruption

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter Six: Corruption

The group, already way behind schedule, decided it was best to continue their travels through Mar's Lighthouse. They had been inside for almost two hours, and they were stuck. They did not know what to do. After many solving of puzzles and slaying of monsters, they finally found a room where there was no sign of life, or previous life. There were no skulls of the dead, nor were there traces of the living. It was a good place to take a break.

No one really knew how the dragons got in.

Isaac was the first to react. He took out his sword and immediately leapt out to strike the smaller dragon. He was knocked aside, and he had trouble getting up. Picard took the opportunity to cast Diamond Berg on the smaller one. It seemed very effective.

"Everyone, focus all of your attack power on the smaller dragon. It's weak to Mercury powers!" Picard shouted and continued to cast it. Sheba and Ivan were busy casting Spark Plasma, and Felix and Isaac, who appeared to have recovered, cast Odyssey. Mia was busy keeping all of them on their toes with her healing magic. Jenna cast Aura to assist Mia with the healing process. Garet, whose psyenergy was rendered completely useless, simply decided to go all-out-in-your-face hacking and slashing. It seemed a bit more useful then everything else.

Eventually, the smaller dragon was defeated. But before it died, it blew up with a gargantuan explosion, sending everyone flying in strange directions. Only Ivan was left standing. Everyone else was either too hurt to help much or was unconscious. Sheba was one of the unconscious people. Ivan could not tell whether she was dead or alive, he had no time. The larger dragon was approaching him, and fast. With everyone else unable to do anything, Ivan had no other move left. He felt electricity flowing through him.

_'Such power, if I could only call upon this at any time,'_ Ivan thought to himself, _'I would be the strongest man on Way- No!!! I have a job to do. I have to protect everyone. I have to protect Sheba.'_

The dragon took a swing at Ivan. The electricity flowing through him created a barrier which protected Ivan. Being made of electricity, it was only natural that the dragon withdrew the claw and made a cry as if in much pain. It puffed a fireball at Ivan, and again, the shield blocked it.

_'So powerful, not even this dragon can pierce through this shield. It's so weak, I think I'll toy with it a-,'_ Ivan stopped his thought right there. If he toyed around with it, the dragon may hurt his friends. He took action.

Sheba had just regained consciousness. She took a quick look around her, and she saw the dragon, thrashing around, as if trying to swat a fly. Whatever it was trying to swat, it was moving way too fast. She could only see a blur of a shadow. She also saw that her teammates were all lying on the ground. One was missing.

"Storm Grab!" Ivan yelled.

The entire room became a black and white picture. It was like that for ten seconds. When it stopped, she took a good look at the once alive dragon. It had been turned black by the white-hot lightning and was now lying on the ground. And like Hama said, the move hurt, a lot. Ivan could barely stand up from through the pain.

Sheba could just barely make out Ivan on top of the dragon, grasping its head. She took a good look at his face. Something had changed. Where there should have been the face of a kind young man, it was replaced with a look of true malice, as if it had been taken from Saturos and Menardi themselves. There was a smile on his face, but it had lost its sense of innocence and kindness. It was a cruel smile, another something which did not belong on him. But what really pushed Sheba over the edge was when she looked into his eyes. It did not resemble those of the Ivan she saw moments before.

But all of his features quickly returned. His face was no longer like Saturos or Menardi's, and the smile was gone. Most comforting to Sheba however, was the fact that his eyes returned to their lavender selves.

Ivan slowly walked off the dragon, and was almost at Sheba when he collapsed. He was tired and in pain, but he was happy that the fight was over. Ivan was able to keep the corruption from the attack from consuming him. Sheba walked over to him to and kneeled down, asking whether he was ok.

He simply responded, "I'm perfectly fine. But I still don't remember whether I bought you a present or not." And he fainted.


	7. Distractions

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter 7: Distractions

"So what happened to the big dragon?" Isaac was confused. Being knocked out when Ivan killed it, he had no idea what was going on.

"It's been deep fried to the point that it's crispy on the outside, but juicy on the inside." Garet explained. "But it's too bad that the dragons turned out to be Karst and Agatio. Where did you learn that move, Ivan?"

Ivan told the party about the visions he had. He explained the dangers of the move. Sheba could not believe that Ivan would use such an attack.

"Well, we did get the Mar's star back. I think it time we get this thing lit." Mia said in a somewhat commanding voice. It was unlike her to boss people around, but they were behind schedule.

The party made a grave for Karst and Agatio and continued on their way. They encountered few monsters, and ended up in a room with four paths. One of them had a dragon outlined in red. The others had a man in yellow, a fish in blue, and a bird in purple.

"What are we supposed to do in here?" Picard was not too sure of what they were supposed to do.

Felix took a look around and found something. "Well, there's a pedestal with some writing on it. It says, 'To each adept their own path: birds fly, fish swim, men walk, and dragons burn."

"I think that refers to our elements." Ivan commented. So each person entered the path corresponding with his or her skills. Ivan and Sheba were barely out of sight of the rest of the group when Sheba suddenly said:

"It's nice to know that you're safe. That attack you used on the dragon, it could have killed you!" Sheba sounded worried. The only man she loved, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, almost killed himself to save everyone. "Just promise me, don't use that attack again."

"Alright, I promise."

There was silence all around them. There wasn't a being stirring. Sheba decided to seize the opportunity.

"Ivan," Sheba said, "Ever since the night on the ship we both lost our virginity, I've been wanting you."

"Night? What are you talk- Oh... that night." Ivan started to blush. A little bit afraid of what she would say, he said, "Continue."

Sheba went up to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She stared at him with the same seductive eyes that she used on the ship. Ivan, not sure of what was going on, read her mind. He realized what was going on. "So that's what you want, eh? You're a dirty little girl, aren't you Sheba?" His eyes were filled with lust. "Of course I'll 'help' you."

"Okay," Sheba said, "Just let me try out this thing first." She quickly pulled down Ivan's pants. Then she knelt down and-

"Whoa! Sheba... what are you... what... since wh-... when did you..." Ivan was short on breath and a bit confused at what Sheba was doing. But whatever it was, Ivan was enjoying it. And seeing that he liked it, Sheba continued. He decided to ask questions later. When she had finished, Ivan pulled her head up off of him. There was a little bit of semen trickling out of the side of her mouth. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"I read it from a book I got for my birthday. It was from Mia."

Meanwhile

"YOU WHAT?" Picard was normally a nice man. Even under the worst of times, he was always seen smiling. But now he was furious. "How could you give her that? Especially for her birthday?"

"Well, I knew that Ivan planned to get her jewelry, and that finding a present that no one else would have already given her would be tough. So I decided to get her one of sentimental value and that no one would think about getting her. The book is called Sex for Dummies," Mia said in a slightly cheery tone. Picard was at a loss of words. He simply could not argue against her wisdom and simply could not stop the twitching. In every bit, it made sense.

"But now we'll never be able to keep those two apart before this quest ends." Picard was pissed off, but he was able to keep it from wriggling out into a physical force.

"We're almost done with this quest. Besides, Garet and Jenna are probably doing the same thing right now. It's especially easy since we've been separated into groups." Again, Picard could not battle her wisdom or the twitching.

"What else did you get her?"

"Well, I knew that they would be having sex," Picard twitched at the word, "so I got them some condoms." He simply buried his face in his hands. "Did you ever think about taking some aspirin for that twitching habit of yours?"

Back to Ivan and Sheba

Ivan simply stared at Sheba. Having been turned on by such an act, he simply felt that it was his turn to 'help' Sheba. He knelt down, wiped the semen from her mouth, and kissed passionately, all while helping her take off her clothes.

Soon they were both naked and Sheba had her back up against the wall, and had wrapped her legs around Ivan's waist. He thrust himself in, and Sheba moaned in ecstasy. She couldn't hold back any longer, and she let herself go, pulling Ivan's head to her chest. Since they had no protection, he pulled out before letting himself loose.

After a while, they stopped moving, simply embracing each other. It took them about five minutes to realize that they were naked in a tower where there were monsters lurking in the dark, just waiting to pounce. With that thought in mind, they quickly dressed, and continued on their way.

But Sheba was itching to ask a question, "I didn't think what you did was possible. And I know that you learned it recently. You didn't do that on the ship that night. Where did you learn it from?"

"Isaac gave me a few pointers." He blushed a little. It was not normal for him to take advice. But being new at this game, he needed all the help he could get.

In another room

"How could you teach him those?" The tone of the voice was one that came from an angry adept. Isaac was cowering in a corner in fear of the wrath of Felix. Isaac could not believe that he let the words fly out of his mouth teaching Ivan those moves.

"Now those two will be distracted during this quest! We might end up losing someone!" Felix seemed a little less mad at Isaac. They continued walking. Felix's anger seemed to subside. _'The nerve of that guy! How can did this idiot get so powerful? If he wasn't so powerful, I'd bash his head in right now.'_

Silence was around them, then Felix broke it: "When and what did you teach him anyway?"

"Well, it was right after we freed Ivan. I was tending his wounds when I told him those moves. I taught him the..." and Isaac began to list what he had taught Ivan during those short moments before they entered the lighthouse.

They walked in silence once again when suddenly:

"Ah, don't worry about Ivan and Sheba, Felix. Garet and Jenna are probably having some fun too."

Felix just couldn't stop twitching.


	8. A Broken Promise

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter 8: A Broken Promise

Sooner or later, each group returned from the path that they took. It was obvious that had happened between Ivan, Sheba, Jenna, and Garet, as they all looked disheveled. But since Felix noticed something other than that. "Sheba, what is?"

"What's what?" She squeaked.

"That white stuff," He walked over to her and touched it with his hand. He was glad that he was wearing a glove. It was semen. "Ok, since the evidence is obvious, I think that you two should be tied up to the ma-," Ivan cut him off.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ivan and Sheba were both blushing with an unnatural red hue in their cheeks.

They continued on their way to the top.

They were within feet of the Aerie when they met the Wise One. Sure, it was an eye on a floating rock, but who wouldn't call it the Wise One? No one could make such a sight. The rock was angry at the party, as Isaac had joined hands with the enemy. Then it summoned the Doom Dragon.

It had three heads. One of them was red and the other two were yellow. Isaac took it as their element alignments and barked out orders.

"Okay, everyone focus their power on the middle head until further notice!" And they were off. Mia and Jenna tended to the wounded, Picard cast Diamond Berg and Garet Liquefier, their strongest psyenergy, and Sheba and Ivan kept using Spark Plasma. Felix and Isaac could only watch, as their powers were rendered useless against the dragon. But both were men that did not like to simply watch a battle unfold in front of them. So they dove in with their swords, hacking and slashing away. It was not easy. Their attacks didn't seem do much at all.

"We aren't doing enough damage! Everyone, prepare to use your djinn!" The party quickly called upon the powers of the djinn to raise their abilities. They went in full force, and it made a huge difference.

But they were able to hold out long enough to take out the first head. Then the amazing happened. The head fell to the ground, glowed a bright white, and flew to Prox. It was as if a separate entity had carried the head to safety. They were a bit stunned at such a beautiful display, but were shocked back to reality by the screams of the two remaining heads.

"Okay, now use your most powerful summons!" All of the summons that the party knew of were called to the field. One by one, they struck the second head, crippling it so that it, too, flew off toward Prox in the same ghostly manner.

Now there was one head left. Everyone was too tired and they were out of psyenergy. There was little stopping the onslaught of the third head.

Ivan saw how powerless they were against the dragon. They were all out of ideas, and they had no djinn to help them out. They had used up all of their healing items. A little voice went off inside of his head, _'Damn it! It looks like we are too weak to kill it. Now what are we going to do? We could try to run for it, but not everyone is in the best shape. We need more power.'_ He suddenly had an idea. _'That's it! But I got to warn everyone else that I'm going to use this move.'_

He quickly ran over to where Isaac was and told him. With Isaac's approval, there was no way he was going to back down. It was either his life, or everyone else's. He took the time to channel the energy.

Sheba had just been knocked back by a swipe of the dragon's claws. Mia quickly ran over to her and healed her. But Mia's psyenergy was much weaker now that they were in the Mars Lighthouse, and Sheba could barely stand. Then she saw Ivan.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill this little bastard."

"With what? We're all too tired, and our djinn must rest! There's no way that we can get enough power to-"She suddenly stopped. "Wait, you're not planning to use _that_, are you?"

"I do what I have to."

"But you promised me!"

"Yeah well, some promises can't be kept." With those last words, Ivan charged forward with inhuman speed. _'Such power!' _he thought to himself,_ 'It would be so convenient to have such power.'_ He suddenly gave an evil grin. _'I want more of it!'_ With just that one thought, his power grew one hundred-fold, and he knew that the dragon was no match for him.

With one quick leap, he was on top of the dragon's head. "Storm Grab!" he bellowed, and once again, everything was black and white. The dragon still did not die. "Die, damn it!" and more power flowed into Ivan. He no longer felt the pain. _'It's so great! Nothing can stop me now! I may as well take over Wayerd with Sheba at my side.'_ He did not know that Sheba was crying in the distance.

Slowly, now burnt black, the dragon fell to the ground, and color once again returned to the lighthouse. The dragon turned bright white, and flew to Prox. Normally, Ivan would have attempted to restore his body and mind to its former self. But he did not. Sheba could immediately sense something was wrong.

Though the move was complete, electricity was still flowing around Ivan's body. He had come to love the feeling of power. Taking a look at his hands, he saw the lightning and smiled.

"Ivan, are you okay?" Felix could barely bring himself to say that.

"I'm perfectly fine." Ivan let out an evil laugh.


	9. Out of Control

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter Nine: Out of Control

Ivan turned around and faced the party. His face was different. You could see the malice in his eyes. It no longer held the innocent Ivan they once knew. Slowly, everyone picked up their weapons and stood up. They had to bring Ivan back to his senses.

All but one charged at him. But nobody came even close to touching him. Ivan put up his electrical shield and simply stopped all of the attacks. No person could get through unless he let him. He repelled them back. Since the field was made of electricity, the group had suffered much, and some were even unconscious.

"Is that all you can do?" Ivan mocked them. He summoned the weakest of all thunderstorms and struck all of them except one. He enjoyed the watching his group suffer at his hands. The screams were all he lived for at the moment, and for each second the air was filled with screaming, it was another second of happiness to Ivan.

Now everyone was in too much pain to stand. And Ivan decided to keep them alive, just so he could torture them later. _'How should I torture them? Thumbscrews? Too old fashioned. Beatings? Not good enough... I'll come up with one later.'_ He knocked them unconscious and left them like that for now. He walked up to Sheba, whom was the only person standing. Ivan was still coursing with electricity, and she was still crying.

"Aw, poor baby. Do you want your bottle?" Ivan teased her, and Sheba broke down and cried. "I know what will cheer you up. I'll make you my queen over all of Wayerd! Then nothing can stop us!"

"Ivan," Sheba could barely speak straight through the sobs "how could you do this? You could have killed everyone!"

"Oh, but I didn't, now did I?"

"You've changed Ivan. I asked you not to do that one move. But you did it anyway. And look at you! You're no better than Alex!"

"I will not stand to be compared to that lowly life form! I am more powerful than he will ever dream to be!"

"What happened to the old Ivan that I knew? The one I made love with?"

"You mean I slept with this slut? That's just nasty! But to answer your question, he's gone! But why stay with the old Ivan when there is me?" He grasped Sheba's hand, and she desperately tried to pull away.

"Let go of me, you... you monster!" She slapped him. She slapped him really hard. That was all Ivan needed to be brought back to his senses. He was back.

"That really hurt, Sheba. Couldn't you resort to something less painful?" Sheba was unsure whether the old Ivan had returned or not. But she decided to play it safe.

"Shut up! I don't want to see your face again! Not after what you called me!" Ivan did not understand, as he could remember nothing of the past conversation. But he could see that Sheba was hurt and that she was crying.

"What did I call you?"

"You called me a slut! And look what you did to everyone else!" Ivan could only guess what he had done, and slowly turned around. To his horror, everyone looked dead. He realized that he could not remain with the group. He would put Sheba's and everyone else's life in jeopardy. She turned around, almost in refusal to look at him. Then he remembered something.

"Hey Sheba," She still wasn't looking at him, "I don't remember what had happened, but from what I see, I must have lost control of myself. I can't stay here with you. I'm sorry." Ivan pulled something out of his pocket. "I wish we could have been on better terms when I am giving you this, but here is your birthday present." He put it around her neck She turned around to look at him, with tears in her eyes.

Ivan decided to lean against the railing. He knew that there was none, and he fell. "Ivan!" Sheba quickly ran to where he was and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I knew that you still loved me. But I can't stay with you. Not until I can control my hunger for power. Traveling with you guys was the most fun I ever had. But I must go now. Goodbye, Sheba. I promise I'll see you again. Happy birthday." He blew her a kiss, and let go.

Sheba could not believe what Ivan had done. And she cried her heart out. Felix heard her, and he stood up and walked to where she was.

"Felix, light the beacon." He took his time and slowly walked to the pit. He cast it in.

"For Ivan."


	10. New Priorities

I do not own Golden Sun

Onward!!! Please R&R

Chapter Ten: New Priorities

There was a great festival in Prox the day after. With the Mars lighthouse lit, there was little to be worried about now. And all were happy. Felix and Jenna got their parents back, and Isaac had just met up with his father. But there was one unhappy soul that day.

Sheba still had no parents, and she had just lost her only love. Yesterday when they left the lighthouse, she could find no sign of Ivan. There was no impact in the snow of a falling body. The thought of him being alive fluttered in her heart for a moment, but was quickly boxed out. He could have fallen into Gaia Falls. Sheba was sitting outside of the inn, crying. She had eaten nothing since yesterday. Everyone was worried about her, but most forgot during the celebration.

Sheba simply could not stop thinking about Ivan. She held the present he gave her in her hands. Vowing not to lose it, she held it close to her heart. Then she felt a familiar aura. Whoever it was, they were close, and she got up to search. She found no one, but the aura seemed to comfort her. She was getting closer to the person when suddenly-

"Hey Sheba!" It was Mia.

"Oh... hi."

"I was looking for you. You haven't eaten since yesterday. At this rate, you're going to kill yourself."

"Yeah well, wouldn't you put yourself through this if Isaac died?"

"That's not important. Everyone is worrying about you. Hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess I should at least eat something." There was something nice about Mia's aura. Sheba smiled and followed Mia to the festival grounds.

Off in the distance, a man was walking away from Prox. He had on a black trench coat with a matching hat with a wide rim. Underneath the coat, he had on a belt with two knives, one on each side. _'I've nowhere left to go. What should I do?'_ He continued to walk away from Prox.

Three years later

New Vale had now finished being built. It stood at the foot of what once was a mountain. Where it once stood, there was now a golden sphere in its place. Many tourists came to the spot just to bask in its glory. But many were also thieves who wanted the power to fulfill their own purposes. That's what New Vale was created for. It was their job to protect the Golden Sun under any circumstances.

Sheba just got off of guard duty. She chose to stay in Vale after setting her affairs straight in Lalivero. Faran, though a little saddened, knew that it was time to let go of his foster daughter go, as she was an adult now. Picard, knowing that he was exiled from Lemuria until further notice, also chose to stay.

All seven of them were now the top guardians of the Golden Sun. Mia and Jenna took care of the wounded in battle while Isaac and Felix were commanders of the guards. Garet and Picard were in charge of training guards. There weren't many of them, but they were all very skilled. Sheba was head of intelligence gathering.

Though she spent most of her time trying to find information on upcoming attacks, she had also spent some time looking for Ivan. She knew that he was still alive somewhere. He promised her.

Elsewhere

A man was standing outside by the door. He was holding on to another body when the door opened. The servant who opened the door said, "Ah, you're back. The mayor has been waiting for you. Come in." The man outside stepped in and carried the other man with him.

The mayor was inside his office, staring out the window. The office had bookshelves on both sides of the room. They were covered with books, which had information from the previous years of Vault. The door opened and the servant said, "Scion is back. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, do so." Scion stepped inside, still carrying the body with him. "You got the job done very fast, Scion. How did you become so good at your trade?"

"I've been through some tough times," Scion replied.

"I see. Is he still alive?"

"Of course. You know how much I hate to kill mayor."

"I guess I sort of forgot about that." He took out a large sack of gold. "Well, here's the bounty. I'm out of criminals for you to capture. You may want to head to another town." Scion was about to leave. "Actually, I have one question to ask you. I've been itching to ask ever since you got here two years ago. How come you wear that mask on your face?"

Scion turned around. And sure enough, there was a mask on his face. It covered his entire face except for two small holes used for the eyes. The mask resembled what looked like a cat. It was white and had a few streaks of red where the whiskers would be. "I wear this mask since I have many enemies now that I am a bounty hunter. It would not do well for me if someone found out my identity. And yes, I also wear it when I sleep."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I just do."

"Hmm... I see." Scion was about to leave again, "Well, actually, there may be this one town that needs your services more than mine. Up north there is a town called New Vale. You know about the Golden Sun there, right?" Scion nodded. "Well, they've been under constant attack from thieves who want to take the Golden Sun. I think they would be glad to hire you to help them."

"I see. Thanks for the information, Mayor." Scion left the room. His trench coat seemed to flow as if the man who wore it had some sort of supernatural powers. _'So...New Vale, eh? That means that I'll be able to see them again. And I'll be able to give something... to her.'_

(The End)

Don't worry, I'll be making a sequel to this, it's called The Eight Guard.


End file.
